projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Terror Fork ¦ Magic: Shandalar 25
Jared battles through many enemies in dungeons. Synopsis Jared finds that he can trade any red cards he wants to amulets. Jared gets a Ball Lightning. Jared checks out some dungeons. Jared duels a summoner. Jared doesn't have any quick mana cards. Channel allows the sorcerer to place a lot of strong cards on the field like Colossus of Sardia. Jared is down to 1 after one attack! Jared has to assassinate the colossus. Jared starts summoning his Vampires, making a close game. Jared wins on his third attack. A white Paladin is attacking Kraag Shrine - the one that is always being attacked. Jared investigates a dungeon first. Jared starts with a Sedge Troll as he fights the first enemy. Jared explains that life loss carries over in most dungeons except for the Wizard Towers. The troll takes them out. Jared fights a cleric. Jared Forks his Terror to take out two creatures.Jared thinks it is funny to have to Disintegrate a card. Jared attacks with Ball Lightning, killing a creature and dealing 4 damage. Jared keeps on drawing mana. Jared is expecting a Serra Angel, but it doesn't come. Jared has a crapton of mana. Jared slowly takes the Cleric down with a Black Knight. Jared dares the cleric to stop his Ball Lightning. It tres, but still loses. Jared finds a treasure. Jared continues looking for more treasure. He fights a weaker Priestess, but starts with a bad hand. Jared plows through with Hypnotic Specter and Sedge Troll. Jared fights a Crusader. Jared always either starts with too much mana or too many creatures. Jared gets destroyed for 11 danage, and is kicked out of the dungeon. Jared gets some food and gold from tributes. Jared goes back to the dungeon and battles a priestess. Jared makes a attack for 6 and wins. Jared finds the treasure right away, and finds dice gaining +5 health! Jared starts with a Black Lotus. The Paladin has a Red Ward, which Jared destroys, and a White Knight which is Disintegrated. Jared finishes it with a Fireball. Jared fights a cleric. Jared takes out both a creature and an enchantment. Jared can't math it out, so he casts several Dark Ritual, and tries a Fireball, but falls one short. Jared is disappointed that he fell one short, and just scorches the creatures instead. Three Amrou Kithkin attack Jared for 6! Jared loses another creature, and gets attacked for 6 again. Jared can only draw Swamps and will die again. Jared could have killed him if he had of mathed it out correctly. Jared tries again, and starts with a Black Lotus. Jared almost won on his second turn. Jared beats the Cleric on his third turn instead. Jared fights a Paladin. Jared takes 5 damage from an Angry Mob. Jared wipes every creature off the board. Jared isn't sure if they can get away with images such as the Abomination artwork any more. Jared destroys the Angry Mob, and defeats the Paladin by powering up his Vampires to a 12. Jared wins the game. Jared finds a Time Walk as a treasure. Jared fights another Paladin. Anything from here on out is a bonus. The Paladin uses an Aura of Protection against black. Jared can assassinate the Paladin, as it attacks Jared's Abomination. The Paladin's Angry Mob is also destroyed. Jared is relying on Ball Lightning. Jared deals 8 damage with a combination of Ball Lightning and Howl from Beyond. Jared finds more life from dice. Jared realizes that his Black Lotus is his ante! The Paladin has a Protection against black, and Jared thinks he is boned. The Paladin isn't attacking, and Jared experiments to see if the Paladin's AI will actually use the Protection against Black. Jared wastes his Ball Lightning. Jared needs less mana, and needs more red and black creatures. Jared Assassinates the Angry Mob. Jared loses his Black Lotus! This dungeon is pissing Jared off. Jared reloads and goes back in. This time the dungeon is empty. Jared fights a cleric. Jared fights with Skeletons.Jared uses two Lightning Bolt attacks to win. Jared starts with his vampire in the next fight. The vampire gets attacked with a Spirit Link. Jared wins with a Vampire with Holy Strength and Lightning BOlt - or so he thinks until the Priestess heals itself. Jared wins with Disintegrate. Jared attacks with his Sledge Troll for 5, and wins within two turns of it. Jared gains a lot of life using the dice he finds. Jared tries to win on the first turn. He can hit for 9! Jared finds the treasure behind a priestess. Jared sees that his Black Lotus is the ante. Jared wins easily with his Vampire. Jared doesn't know the answer to a question that would give him the treasure! Jared is correct, and wins the Library of Alexandria. Jared will start with Abomination in the next fight to win another treasure. Jared now starts with 30 life. Jared's hand sucks. Jared now has a bad hand and no mana for his red cards. Jared starts taking damage every turn thanks to Karma. Slight of Mind protects from Jared's red cards! Jared is losing a lot of health fast. Jared uses a Howl from Beyond to kill the Paladin. Jared notices that this episode is well over an hour! Jared is now down to 5! Jared loses. Library of Alexandria is good in any deck. Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos